Mael
Mael du Soleil「''太陽のマエル Taiyō no Maeru」''était l'un des Quatres Archanges du Clan des Déesses. Durant la Guerre Sainte, il y a 3000 ans, Gowther de l'Altruisme et son "fils" ont reforgé ses souvenirs et ceux de ses proches, jusqu'à ceux du Roi des Démons et de la Divinité Suprême, l'obligeant à vivre sous la fausse identité d'Estarossa de la Charit''é'「慈愛のエスタロッサ Jiai no Esutarossa」'', nouveau chef des Dix Commandements et nouveau fils du Roi des Démons. Apparence Estarossa= Estarossa est un homme très grand et musclé qui porte un manteau bleu avec des gantelets et des bottes en argent. Il ressemble beaucoup à Meliodas sur le plan physique. Il a les cheveux argentés et le chaume apparent. Il a également la même Marque Noire que Meliodas et Zeldris, mais contrairement à Meliodas, elle est au-dessus de son œil gauche, comme avec Zeldris. Après avoir absorbé le Commandement de la '''Vérité, l'apparence d'Estarossa reste pratiquement inchangée, à l'exception du fait que ses avant-bras et ses jambes sont couverts de ténèbres et qu'il obtient un cercle à pointes constitué de ténèbres sur son dos. Une fois qu'il a absorbé le Commandement de Réticence, il se transforme une 2°fois avec tout son corps couverts de ténèbres similaires à celles de Meliodas. |-|Mael= Mael a les cheveux longs et bouclés. Il possède 2 paires d'ailes d'ange, de différentes tailles. Il est vu pour avoir une construction très musculaire. Il porte une robe à plusieurs boutons, un pantalon rayé et des sandales. Il y a 3000 ans, il portait une armure avec le symbole du Clan des Déesses sur sa poitrine. Après avoir absorbé le Commandement de la Pureté, Mael subit une transformation. Il a alors 6 grandes ailes sur le dos, 3 blanches à gauche et 3 noires à droite. Il porte ensuite une longue robe moulante avec des images d'étincelles de Lumière en arrière-plan et des lignes de Ténèbres au début des manches. Il porte également un casque avec des cornes sur la tête et une longue couverture avec les symboles des 4 Commandements qu'il a absorbés pour se couvrir le visage. Personnalité Estarossa= Estarossa semble avoir un comportement normalement détendu. Lorsque Meliodas apparaît et menace les Dix Commandements, il ne semble pas trop dérangé par la situation. Sous cet extérieur distant, il a cependant un côté très sadique et froid. Il cite l'ex-cruauté de Meliodas comme l'un des traits qu'il admirait le plus chez lui et il prend clairement du plaisir à torturer son frère meurtri, en guise de punition pour la trahison de ses semblables. Il a toutefois commencé à pleurer en tuant Meliodas, ce qui implique qu'il ressent toujours l'amour pour son grand frère. Estarossa semble aimer se battre pour lui-même. Par exemple, il a prétendu qu'il voulait se battre avec ses frères pour le trône du Roi des Démons, même s'il avoue ne pas s'y intéresser. En conséquence, cela rend ses motivations assez peu claires car il ne se présente pas pour le trône du Roi des Démons mais préfère plutôt "gagner" Elizabeth Liones à la place. Il semble faire preuve de respect envers des adversaires puissants tels qu'Escanor, à qui il a demandé son nom, car il a jugé utile de garder à l'esprit. Zeldris a laissé entendre qu'Estarossa pourrait avoir besoin de plus de pouvoir, car il l'avait averti de ne pas essayer de voler les Commandements qu'ils devaient récupérer eux-mêmes. De plus, Estarossa lui-même n'hésitait pas à proposer de tuer ses camarades pour acquérir plus rapidement leurs Commandements, montrant ainsi qu'il ne s'en souciait pas du tout, à l'exception peut-être de Zeldris. Cela a été prouvé davantage quand il a tué impitoyablement un Galan pétrifié, simplement parce qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Zeldris le libère de sa pétrification. Sa soif de pouvoir s’est avérée plus tard être vraie par le fait qu’il préférait avoir tous les Commandements pour lui-même plutôt que de les donner à Zeldris ou à Meliodas. Finalement, il est révélé qu'Estarossa semble être un homme plutôt instable mentalement. Monspiet a mentionné que son Commandement de la Charité rongeait lentement son esprit et son âme, le laissant dans un état d'esprit instable. Sa soif de pouvoir est désormais ce qui le motive. |-|Mael= Tout en étant impitoyable envers les membres du Clan des Démons, les considérant comme des ordures et ne ressentant aucun remords pour tous les Démons qu'il a tué, Mael semble avoir été une bonne personne pour ceux qui ne sont pas associés au Clan des Démons, exprimant un profond remords pour avoir tué tant d'innocents et ses proches, sans se souvenir du Comment du Pourquoi. Il avait assez de volonté pour passer du lâche incapable de faire du mal à une mouche au plus puissant des Quatre Grands Archanges. Il était également très fier de la façon dont Ludeciel pensait à lui. Il ne semble pas être sadique à l’égard des Démons malgré sa haine pour eux, car il préfère les tuer sans les faire souffrir plutôt que les combattre réellement. Après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, sous l'influence des Commandements, Mael devint vengeur envers Gowther pour ce que lui et Gowther (Démon) lui avait fait. Il est devenu sadique envers ceux qui prenaient la défense de Gowther, savourant la douleur que Gowther a ressentie lorsque King a eu très mal à la suite de son attaque. Cependant, il semble toujours considérer les autres Grands Archanges comme des alliés, les saluant cordialement, mais étant clairement surpris de la façon dont ils s'opposaient à sa vengeance, et pendant qu'il les combattaient, ainsi que King, il ne les frappe jamais avec une de ses attaques, ne montrant jamais de leur infliger les mêmes préjudices qu'à King. Cela change après qu'il ait absorbé le Commandement de Pureté, où il n'a aucun scrupule à attaquer qui que ce soit, même Elizabeth. Après que Gowther ait envahi l'esprit de Mael et lui ait fait comprendre la vraie raison pour laquelle le Grand Archange avait été choisi par Gowther de l'Altruisme pour devenir Estarossa de la Charité, Mael a montré énormément de remords pour ses actions passées, lui permettant ainsi d'expulser les Commandements de l'intérieur. Libérée de l'influence des Commandements, Mael n'hésita pas à sauver Gowther. Histoire Il y a 3 000 ans Selon Ryudoshel Il y a 3 000 ans, il fut tué par Estarossa des Dix Commandements pendant la Guerre Sainte. On apprend plus tard que Maël est en réalité vivant et qu'il vit sous l'identité d'Estarossa. Lors de la guerre sainte, Gowther s'est confronté à Maël pour réécrire tous ses souvenirs et imprégner sa nouvelle existence dans l'esprit de tout le monde pour arrêter la guerre sainte. C'est également à cette époque qu'il a rencontré la déesse Elizabeth et est tombé amoureux d'elle car elle était la seule personne à part son frère à ne jamais se moquer de lui. Cependant, Elizabeth, qui n'avait que des yeux pour Meliodas, n'a pas partagé ses sentiments. Malgré cela, Mael continuait de l'observer à distance et parlait à Ludociel de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth. Son frère aîné a alors promis d'arranger les choses pour eux deux. Cependant, Mael a finalement été dévastée quand Elizabeth est finalement tombée amoureuse de Meliodas. Capacités & Equipements En tant que l'un des 4 Grands Archanges, Mael est un membre extrêmement puissant du Clan des Déesses. Et comme les autres Déesses, il a des ailes qui lui permettent de voler. Bien que Mael soit initialement faible, Ludeciel avait dès le début estimé qu'il avait un potentiel immense et pourrait le surpasser à l'avenir. Fidèle aux croyances de Ludeciel, Mael devint le plus puissant des 4 Grands Archanges, ainsi que le plus puissant guerrier du Clan des Déesses, n'étant surpassé en puissance que par la Divinité Suprême elle-même. Son frère aîné, le chef des Quatre Archanges, admet ouvertement qu'il n'était pas capable de surpasser le pouvoir de Mael lorsque la Grâce de l'Ensoleillement de ce dernier atteignit son maximum au Zénith du Soleil. Mael était le seul membre du Clan des Déesses, à part la Divinité Suprême, à posséder le niveau de force nécessaire pour rivaliser avec Meliodas, l'ainé des fils du Roi des Démons. Mael était si puissant qu'après la trahison du clan des Démons par Meliodas, pour préserver l'équilibre des forces, Gowther fut contraint d'en faire Estarossa de la Charité, forçant le Clan des Déesses à sceller le Clan des Démons dans le Cercueil des Ténèbres Éternelles. Son pouvoir en tant que plus puissant des Quatre Archanges est de loin supérieur à celui qu'il possédait en tant qu'Estarossa. Estarossa a été considérablement submergé par les Commandements et, après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire et son pouvoir en tant que Mael, il s'est avéré capable de contrôler pleinement les Commandements dans son corps, qui servent également à remplacer sa Grâce et avait accru son pouvoir, comme le montre la manière dont il a réussi à faire pression sur King, Sariel et Tarmiel en même temps, blessant sévèrement King et ne perdant après avoir été pris au dépourvu. Même après avoir été sérieusement blessé par les coups reçus par Derrierie de la Pureté, il était toujours capable de la tuer instantanément avec un seul faisceau d'Arche et d'absorber avec succès le Commandement de la Pureté. À ce stade, le pouvoir de Mael grimpe à plus de 200000 et son pouvoir magique suffit à terrifier et à faire transpirer King, Diane et Gowther, Elizabeth allant même jusqu'à les pousser à courir immédiatement après avoir senti le pouvoir de Mael. Mael a une vitesse incroyable, comme il le montre lorsqu'il pique Gowther avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et qu'il apparaisse immédiatement derrière King juste après que ce dernier l'ait jeté à la renverse. Il possède également d'immenses niveaux de résistance et de force physique, comme il est montré lorsqu'il ressort complètement indemne après avoir pris un coup direct de la Configuration Gardien de la Lance Spirituelle Chastiefol de King et arrête facilement sa Lance du Jugement avec une seule main. Il a fallu à la fois à Sariel et à Tarmiel d'utiliser leurs Grâces au maximum pour le retenir et il a été capable de supporter les coups violents que Derrierie lui a fait subir sans montrer de douleur malgré des saignements abondants, et qui a duré assez longtemps pour que Tarmiel le fasse cesser après avoir tué sans effort Derrierie et absorbé son Commandement. Avoir les Commandements de la Réticence, de la Vérité et de la Charité a conféré à Mael d'énormes pouvoirs obscurs, tout en maintenant les vastes pouvoirs lumineux qu'il possède. Il est même capable de les mélanger, créant une sphère d'énergie, des lames dans ses deux mains et projetant des faisceaux destructeurs, dont un seul suffisait à détruire la forme physique de Tarmiel. Au moins après avoir assimilé le Commandement de la Pureté, Mael est également capable de combiner les malédictions des Commandements avec sa magie légère, comme le montre la manière dont il a combiné le Commandement de la Charité avec ses pouvoirs de Lumière pour déclencher une explosion dévastatrice qui a failli tué Diane et King en ne leur causant aucune douleur et en les rendant simplement somnolents jusqu'à leur mort. Il est également immunisé contre les pouvoirs des Clans des Déesses et des Démons, à l'exception apparemment de ceux de la Divinité Suprême et du Roi des Démons eux-mêmes. Par conséquent, seul un humain ou un membre du Clan des Fées ou des Géants, ainsi qu'une attaque directe contre le psyché de Mael avaient une chance de le vaincre. En tant qu'Estarossa Après avoir reçu le Commandement de la Charité, il devient un démon extrêmement puissant. Comme tous les membres du Clan des Démons, il est capable de manipuler le mystérieux pouvoir des Ténèbres à des fins diverses, comme en formant une sphère d'énergie ou des ailes. Son aura, combinée à celle de les autres membres des 10 Commandements est si terrifiante qu’ils ont fait transpirer Hendriksen de peur, malgré le calme habituel de ce dernier. Estarossa a le pouvoir de transformer d'autres créatures vivantes en Démons, semblables aux effets du sang de Démon Rouge. Ceux qui sont incompatibles avec ce pouvoir explosent intantanément. Un indice de son véritable pouvoir est donné lorsque Dolor de la Patience et Gloxinia du Repos sont choqué de voir qu'Escanor avait un niveau de pouvoir magique similaire au sien. Selon Cusack le Faucheur, le pouvoir d'Estarossa pourrait même être supérieur à celui de Zeldris de la Piété, ce qui est prouvé, car il était capable de s'empêcher d'être complètement immobilisé par l'attaque de Meliodas dans son Mode Berserk, tandis que Zeldris était complètement incapable de se déplacer même en utilisant le pouvoir du Roi des Démons, forçant Meliodas à utiliser plus de son pouvoir pour le cerner complètement. Après avoir appris l'Admonition de Zeldris, Estarossa a maintenant la capacité de supprimer les Commandements et a également montré qu'elle connaissait le rituel pour absorber les Commandements en lui-même, tout en absorbant les Commandements de Vérité et de la Réticence. Estarossa possède d’immenses niveaux de vitesse et de force. Il a immédiatement passé derrière Ban pour attaquer Meliodas et lorsque Ban a essayé de lui briser le cou ou de voler ses coeurs avec la''' Chasse du Renard', il a agi comme si de rien n'était, montrant à quel point sa force physique était vraiment étonnante. Il a facilement doublé Sariel et Tarmiel avec sa '''Soucoupe Meurtrière' avant de pouvoir réagir et a réussi à empaler facilement la poitrine de Tarmiel, bien que ce dernier se soit échappé rapidement avec sa Grace de l'Océan. Il possède également d'immenses niveaux de résistance et d'endurance, comme en témoignent ses foudres devant la Chasse du Renard de Ban et sa survie face au Soleil Cruel et à l'Éclat d'Orgueil d'Escanor après avoir été touché à bout portant. Il n'a pas échappé à l'immense Feu de l'Enfer de Monspiet de la Réticence quand ce dernier l'a utilisé contre lui en dernier recours pour tenter de l'en empêcher. Il a même été félicité par Sariel et Tarmiel pour avoir tenu tête de l'Arche d'Elizabeth sans être blessé, mais il est acculé directement par leur Sainte Malveillance sans subir de dégâts, et survécu à leur Colère Divine d'Endil assez longtemps pour absorber un Commandement. Après avoir absorbé le Commandement de la Vérité, Estarossa devient beaucoup plus puissant qu'auparavant, puisqu'il a été capable de sortir du Domaine de Dieu dans lequel Tarmiel et Sariel l'avaient pour l'emprisonner, ce qui était impossible pour quiconque ne détenait pas un pouvoir brut supérieur à celui de 2 Grands Archanges. Il était également capable d'une certaine manière de blesser Tarmiel, malgré la capacité de ce dernier à se liquéfier, et de contourner la Tornade de Sariel et leur briser les os à tous les 2 avec une seule attaque. Tarmiel lui-même s'étonna que l'étendue de la puissance d'Estarrosa rivalisait même la sienne et celle de Sariel combinées. Sa vitalité devient suffisamment grande pour survivre et se régénérer rapidement après avoir été coupées en morceaux. Le fait d'absorber le Commandement de Réticence l'a rendu encore plus puissant, lui permettant de vaincre instantanément Tarmiel et Sariel. Il resta également insensible à l'attaque de King et réussit sans effort à percer le Bouclier de Diamant de Diane tout en blessant grièvement Geera. Il fut capable de trancher rapidement Sariel et Tarmiel en 2 après avoir été coupé en morceaux et s'en être régénéré rapidement. Cependant, cette augmentation massive de puissance se fait au détriment de son âme devenant encore plus déformée. Capacités Estarossa= *'Contre Total「全反撃, Zen Hangeki」'': Comme Meliodas, le capacité spéciale d'Estarossa s'appelle également Contre Total. Cependant, alors que Meliodas ne pouvait renvoyer que les capacités magiques avec plus du double de leur puissance, Estarossa ne peut renvoyer que les attaques physiques qu'avec plus du double de sa force initiale. *'''Flambée Infernale「獄炎,Gokuen」: Une capacité mystérieuse possédée par Estarossa qui lui permet de générer des flammes noires. La technique a également pour effet supplémentaire d'annuler la régénération d'un immortel. *'Liberion「反逆剣, Hangyaku-Ken」'': Estarossa matérialise 7 épées noires, chacune ayant une forme différente des autres. *'''Trou Noir「暗黒回帰, Ankoku Kaiki」: Estarossa engloutit une cible spécifique dans ses Ténèbres. *'Soucoupe Meurtrière「キリング・ソーサー, Kiringu Sōsā」'': Estarossa crée dans sa main des lames de ténèbres qui tournent à grande vitesse et qu’il utilise pour trancher ses ennemis alors qu’ils sont plongés dans les Ténèbres. *'''Absorption de Commandement: Après avoir absorbé les Commandements de la Vérité et de la Réticence, Estarossa acquiert une forme similaire à celle du Mode Berserk de Meliodas, ce qui augmente considérablement son pouvoir. Commandement Le Roi des Démons offrit à Estarossa le Commandement de la Charité, qui lui fut donné après la trahison du Clan des Démons par Meliodas. Quiconque ressent de la haine envers le porteur est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son pouvoir permit à Estarossa de supprimer le Contre Revanche de Meliodas et de le rendre ensuite impuissant. Niveau de Puissance Après avoir absorbé le Commandement de la Vérité, ses niveaux de puissance sont les suivants : |-|Mael= *'Arche「聖櫃, Seiki」'': An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. *'''Absorption de Commandement: After absorbing the Commandment Purity, Mael gains an incredible power in exchange of his rationality. He also acquires the ability to materialize the Commandments that he absorbed in different techniques. **'Orbe de la Charité「慈愛の光玉, Jiai no Kōgyoku」'': Mael utilise le Commandement de la '''Charité pour provoquer une explosion incroyablement destructrice et transformer les douleurs et les souffrances de ses adversaires en plaisirs, les laissant somnoler et finalement mourir. **'Cloche de la Vérité「真実の鐘, Shinjitsu no Kane」'': Mael utilise le Commandement de la '''Vérité pour disperser toute illusion. **'Faux de la Réticence「沈黙の大鎌, Chinmoku no Ōgama」'': Mael utilise le Commandement de la '''Réticence pour marquer ses adversaires d'une marque maudite qui scelle leur magie. **'Encens de la Pureté「純潔の香, Junketsu no Kō」'': Mael utilise le Commandement de la '''Pureté pour immobiliser ses adversaires et leur faire subir des hallucinations de ce que leur cœur désire vraiment. Grâce Mael a reçu une Grâce de la Divinité Suprême appelée l'Ensoleillement「太陽 Taiyō」, qui lui permet de devenir plus fort à mesure que le Soleil se lève, au point de devenir presque invincible lorsque le Soleil est à son Zénith, mais le fait devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure que le Soleil se couche. Mael perdit sa Grâce après avoir été transformé en Démon à la suite du sortilège interdit des 2 Gowther, elle fut transmise à Escanor dès sa naissance. Power Level Après avoir absorbé les Commandements de la Réticence et de la Pureté, ses niveaux de puissance sont les suivants: Relations Amis/Alliés Inconnus car depuis que le sort de Gowther s'est dissipé, celui-ci se retrouve entre les deux. Il ne veut pas remettre les 3 des 10 commandement qu'il possède donc il ne peut pas redevenir un archange bien qu'il déteste toujours autant le clan des démons. Batailles Principales Estarossa vs Escanor : Défaite en:Mael es:Mael ru:Маэль it:Mael Catégorie:Quatre Anges Suprêmes Catégorie:Quatre Archanges Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Déesses Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Stigma Catégorie:Anciens Membres des Dix Commandements Catégorie:Article contenant des spoils Catégorie:Prince Catégorie:Rois Catégorie:Possedeur de grace